Thunder: The third story in the Stolen saga
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lily's love for Oliver is endless but so is her love for her best friend Jackson. As she tries to chose between the two she also has to deal with Maya and the war she is starting amoungst the vampires. Will Maya finally kill Lily? And who will Lily choose
1. Dreams

Thunder by Boys like girls

**Thunder **by Boys like girls

Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
Im holding on to something and I do not know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what Im feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I dont know, whoa  
Today Im on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I dont know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Yeah Im walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Note this story is told in both Lily and Jackson's perspective at different times.

**Thunder**

By GuitarGurl

**Lily…**

My head was full of different thoughts as I slept which caused me to have a vivid dream. I don't really remember it, only that I was standing in the snow somewhere in the woods. On my right side stood Oliver, sweet, perfect Oliver. Then only my left stood Jackson, understanding, loving Jackson. I was standing there glancing at Oliver then Jackson. I couldn't take it anymore, all the confusion! I woke up as quickly as I could to see Oliver laying there next to me watching me sleep.

"You were talking again." he whispered.

I sat up and glared at Oliver. "I was not." I knew I talked in my sleep but I usually denied it. Even if Oliver had sat there with a tape recorder and played back my strange conversations with myself I would have _still _denied it was me.

"Yeah you were." he chuckled.

"What did I say then?"

Oliver smiled a big smiled "You said my name a lot. 'Oliver…Oliver…Oliver.'" he mocked me.

I glared at him again with narrowed eyes "Ha ha" I said sarcastically. "Is that it?"

The smile quickly disappeared "You also said Jackson a few times too."

My stomach was in knots now, why had I asked him what I said? I knew I had been talking in my sleep, I wouldn't argue that with him again.

"I did?"

Oliver nodded "You did."

I looked in his eyes and could see the sorrow I hoped I'd never see again. "Oliver, I'm really sorry. I've just been thinking about Jackson lately. I haven't seen him and he won't talk to me or answer my calls… I think he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you, he hates me."

"I think he mostly hates what you are."

"And what I am to you." he added

I looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

He sat up and looked at me like I was missing something so obvious. "He hates that you have feelings for me."

"That's not true!" I objected. "He's my best friend and I don't think he feels anything more than that towards me." I took his face in my hands and looked at him deeply. "And I love _you _and only you."

Oliver smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Go back to sleep Lily, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow. There are only a few days left of school before you graduate."

"You're graduating too."

Oliver laughed "This will be like my sixth time graduating Lily, it's never any different. Except this year Miley is planning a graduation party for you."

"Ugh don't remind me! You know I hate parties especially when they're for me."

"You're not like other girls are you Lily?"

I gave him a look "Is that a good thing?"

Oliver kissed my cheek "It's one of the many things I love about you."

I smiled at his comforting words and within minutes I was fast asleep with my head on his cold chest. He wrapped me tightly in a blanket and kissed my eyes. I didn't have the dream again that night but I knew I would probably be speaking Oliver's name and with that, Jackson's. Both of these guys who meant so much to me consumed my every thought and it was start to give me a headache. My love for Oliver and my love for Jackson was starting to become more than I could handle.


	2. A visit from the wolfman

Lily I can't...

Scratched out

Please don't try and call...

Scratched out

You're the one who chose those leeches...

Scratched out

I really miss you too Lily, but it's more complicated than you think.

I read the note Jackson had left me with three lines scratched out until he found the words to say how he felt. At the bottom of the note I read:

I'm sorry, I wish things were different. -Jackson-

It was hard to read this and not get a little teary eyed. I understood Jackson had a loyalty to his pack and if he were to become a friend of a vampire or his lover things would get messy. But I still wanted him in my life, I wanted him to be there like he had been when I needed him most. I knew it wasn't going to happen but I was still hopeful.

"Lily, Oliver's here." My dad said from the kitchen.

I grabbed my backpack and went outside to Oliver's car. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

I wiped my wet red eyes and sniffled. "It's just a stupid cold that's been going around, I'm fine."

I was a terrible liar, I always have been, so Oliver immediantly could tell something was up even though he couldn't read my mind.

"Jackson isn't it?"

I looked up at him then looked away. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye with Jackson on my mind. "Let's get to school I have to talk to Miley about the party."

"Why?"

"I'm going to convince her to cancel."

"What? Lily come on, it'll be a lot of fun and Mileys' really been looking forward to it. She's made a lot of plans-"

"What?" I interrupted "I told her to keep it small."

"...Oops." Oliver ran in the car and I followed after getting in the passenger's seat. "What is she planning?"

"Just a few friends here and there, some family, you know." I gave Oliver a look. "It's going to be small...ish. Maybe medium sized, if that's even a size for a party."

"Oliver!"

He sighed "What? This was Miley's idea."

"You could have stopped her!"

"She had her heart set on making this party amazing for you. Besides you have plenty of time to get excited about it, or at least practice looking excited about it."

I rolled my eyes and sat back. Oliver placed his hand under my chin and turned my head to face him. "Hey, it's going to be fine, just smile and pretend you're having fun ok?"

"Are you looking forward to this party?" I asked.

"I'm just looking forward to spending the entire night with you."

Damn it! Even when I was mad he still managed to make me smile like a little girl. But what could I say? He dazzled me, he always had and he always would.

We drove to school and I tried to keep my mind off Jackson and Miley's big party which was easier said than done.

I saw Miley at school looking as excited as ever. How could I tell her that her party she was planning was the last thing I was looking forward to? And it wasn't only because she could easily drink my blood.

"Lily! I finished the guest list." Miley handed me a looong list of names, some of them I didn't even know.

"Who's Andrew Reed?" I asked reading the list.

"You know, the guy who sits next to you in history?"

I looked at her puzzled "The one who talks to himself?"

"He's going to be one of those guys who was made fun of in high school and turns out to make millions!"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Don't worry I already have."

I rolled my eyes forgetting about Miley's special power. "So you want me to make friends with him so if I ever need large amounts of money I have someone to turn to?"

"You can look at it that way."

I continued reading the names until I saw one that rang a bell. "The Wes Coven?" I looked at Miley like she was insane. "Your cousin clan."

She smiled "Uh huh."

"But they're vampires, are you sure it's a good idea to put them in the same room as a bunch of humans?"

"Uh..."

"MILEY!"

She laughed and put her arm around my neck and continued walking with me. "Relax, they're vegetarians too. Lil I have this all under control ok? All you have to do is have fun at the party."

That was something I don't think I could do but for Miley I would try especially after seeing all the work she put in.

"Is there someone else you want to invite?" she asked me taking the list back.

The only other person I wanted to see there was Jackson. I wanted to see his smiling face so badly but I knew it was out of the question. "No, I think the guest list is fine."

"Good, because I'm starting to think this party is getting a little big."

"No!" I added sarcastically.

Miley ignored my comment and continued walking with me. As we were walking I heard a humming sound almost like an engine of some sort but not a car. I turned around to see what it was and there driving up to the school was a jet black motorcycle and there was Jackson riding it.

"Lily." he said as he pulled up beside me.

"Jackson what are you doing here? You're going to get the cops called on you."

"We need to talk."

Just then Oliver walked up looking a little irratated. "I thought I heard your thoughts."

"Good to see you again bloodsucker." he added in a surly tone.

People began to crowd around Oliver and Jackson who was now off of his bike and was an inch away from Oliver looking like he was ready to start a fight.

"You should probably go now Jackson before the principal calls the cops."

"You think I give a damn about the cops Oken?" everyone was now waiting for one of them to throw the first punch. "I'm here for Lily." he turned to face me "We really need to talk. Hop on and we'll ride down to Dunn."

I did want to talk to him but I knew if I got on that bike I would be hurting Oliver even more than I already had. "No, we can talk later."

He shrugged "If you say so, that is if he lets you."

"Easy Jackson."

"Or what?"

This was it, the moment everyone had been waiting for, the fight. Werewolf vs. Vampire.

"What are you doing here young man?" the principal came out of nowhere looking more than agitated. "You better get off this campus before I call the cops."

"Ooo no not the cops!" he said sarcastically "I'm already on my way out old man. See you around Lily." He hoped on the bike and rode off quicker than a bullet popping a theatrical wheelie.

"I bet that tall kid could have taken Oken."

"No way! Oken would have ripped him to shreds." said to kids behind me.

I didn't care who would have killed whom, all I glad for was not having to find out.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Did you read this?" my dad held up the newspaper. "There have been a string of murders right here in Seattle."

"Murders?"

My dad was being shockingly cavalier about this "Yup, there have been two bodies and four people missing."

"How are they being killed?" I began pouring some milk in a glass.

My dad looked down at the paper. "Uh...it looks like their having their jugulars cut or bitten."

I dropped the carton of milk causing it to spill everywhere and make a loud SPLAT!

"Bitten?" I whispered to myself. "She's back, Maya is back."


	3. Mayas' Back

I walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. For some odd reason I was starving! I pulled out the milk from the fridge and took out a glass of milk. Her dad was sitting at the table eating a waffle and reading the paper.

"Did you read this?" my dad held up the newspaper. "There have been a string of murders right here in Seattle."

"Murders?"

My dad was being shockingly cavalier about this "Yup, there have been two bodies and four people missing."

"How are they being killed?" I began pouring some milk in a glass.

My dad looked down at the paper. "Uh...it looks like their having their jugulars cut or bitten."

I dropped the carton of milk causing it to spill everywhere and make a loud SPLAT!

"Bitten?" I whispered to myself. "She's back, Maya is back."

"What was that Lils?" my dad got up to see where the SPLAT! had come from. "Lily there's milk everywhere!"

I couldn't hear him shouting at me I couldn't hear anything except my heart beat uncontrollably. Thumpthump...thumpthump...It was going a thousand times fast. I didn't know what to do; how to unfreeze myself from this motionless state. I wanted to scream or curl up in a ball under the covers to hide from the vengeful vampire stalking me. Now she was killing innocents! People all over Seattle were dying because of me! Talk about guilt, I had to be one of the worst people alive.

"Lily? Lily! Say something for god's sake!" my dad snapped me out of the trance.

"I gotta go, Oliver is probably outside waiting for me." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door like I was running for dear life.

Sure enough, my refuge (Oliver) was standing right outside waiting for me by his car. He saw the distraught look that painted my face and immediantly put his arms around me pulling me close to his body. I started to feel safe again.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

I trembled and the words came out shaky "Maya is back in Seattle."

Oliver turned to stone, it was like I was holding a statue. He looked down at me and pulled my face up to his so that I could feel his breath against my lips. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you safe Lily. Do you hear me? Nothing is going to hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. She's already killing innocent people." I tried to spit out the next set of words "What if she kills you too?" I felt a tear stream down my cheek "I can't lose you, not again."

Oliver pressed his lips against mine then looked at me "Nothing is going to happen to you or me, I promise you with all I have, you and I are going to be alright."

I nodded my head and kissed his again. "Let's just get to school ok?"

Oliver nodded and opened the door for me. I slid in and wiped away any tears that had fallen down my cheek. Oliver got in and we drove off to school.

When we got to school I saw Sarah and Rico but no sign of Jake or Miley. I was now officially panicking. Did they go after Maya? Are they ok? I was spasing out but I didn't care. Where was Jake and Miley?!

"Where are they?" I half shouted at Sarah and Rico.

Rico laughed at my "tough guy" act I was pulling then he put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Lil, they're hunting."

"Hunting?" I sighed with relief. "Good."

"Try not to pee your pants Truscott."

Oliver shot her a narrow stare. "Where did you think they were Lil?"

I turned to him "I thought they..."

"Went after Maya? Do you think we're idiots or something Lily?" Sarah continued to be difficult.

"No I just-"

"Sarah, today's not the day for PMS ok?" Rico snapped.

Sarah rolled her eyes and I tried not to giggle at Sarah's 'burn'.

"PMS hasn't been an issue for me in ninety years."

"Ok, that was more than I needed to know." Oliver cringed.

I gave Sarah a snide look, or at least tried to "I'll see you guys around."

"See ya Lil." Rico said.

It was hard seeing Rico in high school now. Even though he had passed junior high he still only looked like he was still only twelve or thirteen years old, which he still was..sort of.

"Why is she still so hateful towards me? I thought it was maybe because I said something or did something but shouldn't she be passed it?"

Oliver smiled his crooked smile. "She's jealous of you Lils."

I stopped were I was so I could process what Oliver had just said to me. _Sarah _jealous of _me_? That couldn't be it, could it?

"After I became a vampire, Robbie Ray turned Sarah into a vampire hoping that she would be for me what Miley is to Jake."

If I ever felt intimidated by Sarah before, now I was deathly afraid of her. She and Oliver, _my _Oliver, had a 'thing'. I could understand if he had a thing with some other vampire anywhere else but Sarah! The breathtakingly beautiful vampire? Talk about tough shoes to fill.

"So, um, you two had a...a thing."

Oliver laughed hysterically. "God no! Robbie hoped I would fall for her and take her as my mate but I wasn't remotely interested in her. She was far from my type. I'm more interested in the klutzy blondes who blush a lot."

Of course after hearing that I blushed a fiery red and Oliver smiled. "That's why she's jealous? Does she have a thing for you?"

"No, she has no feelings for me in that way but she's jealous because she can't see why I was attracted to you and not her. And there's the other reason."

"Other reason?"

Oliver looked at me than looked away. "You should talk to Sarah about that one."

I nodded and continued walking to class with Oliver. As I walked through the school I say at least a dozen people reading the same story in the paper about all the brutal murders happening right here in Seattle. Try as I might, I couldn't get the image of Maya killing innocent women, children, fathers, or mothers to get to me. I was the cause of this bloodbath and there was nothing I could do because I knew that when she did catch me and kill me like she planned, the city still wouldn't be safe because she had no intention of stopping the massacre.

**Sneak Preview:**

"I'm here." I said walking closer to my shirtless best friend.

"You're here."

"We need to talk."

Jackson nodded "Yeah we do."

I took a deep breath and let the words in my head just fall out. "I miss you Jackson, I miss you so much."

He took two steps closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. His body was burning as it was pressed against mine but it felt good, better than good, great.

He whispered in my ear "I miss you too Lily."


	4. Visiting Dunn prt 1

I wanted to walk home today so Oliver could go straight home and see if Miley and Jake had made it back ok but he didn't want to let me out of his sight which was alright with me. He dropped me off at home and insisted on walking me inside since my dad wasn't home and we didn't know if there was an insane vampire waiting for me inside.

Oliver walked in quietly to hear anything out of the ordinary. "It's all clear." he turned to me. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

I nodded "Yeah, I think I'll be ok. You just go and check in with Miley and Jake and asking them if they found anything about Maya during their trip."

Oliver nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours." he kissed the top of my head and walked out the door to his car driving off and leaving me here.

I walked around my empty house. I was still enormously afraid Maya was in here somewhere waiting for me but Oliver said no one was here which meant no one was here. I kept pacing like somene crazy. When I thought I couldn't get any crazier, I managed to find a picture of Jackson and me and the rest of the pack sitting on the kitchen counter. I sighed and realized a message was written on the back.

You don't know how much I miss this. -Love, Jackson-

I did know how much he missed me, but I didn't want to miss him this much. I wasn't making this easy for Oliver and I knew what I was about to do would just devastate him but I had to do it. I shoved the picture in my pocket and ran out the door to my dad's fishing truck (since he took the good car) and began to drive as fast as I could to Dunn...to Jackson.

As I drove to Dunn I could see the other wolves in the woods watching me then running with my car. I could only see that one wolf was Bray but I couldn't tell who the other one was. I kept driving down the long and winding road which lead to Jackson's house thinking the whole time: "What am I doing? What am I doing?!"

I finally got to Jackson's and the wolves I had seen had caught up with me. Bray phased back to human as did the other one and smiled at me.

"Lily Truscott." his smile reminded me of a brother who hadn't seen his sister in years and she was finally coming home. Last year these wolves were like my family, I loved them so much and I never expected them to welcome me back with open arms but here was Bray smiling and treating me like I never left. It made this a lot harder for me.

"Bray, you've gotten so tall. You might be as tall as Jackson."

He shrugged "I'm getting there." he held out his arms to hug me and as I was going in to hug him I noticed he hadn't put on his shorts yet.

"Um..."

"What? I don't have fleas." he looked down. "OH!" he put on his pants and held out his arms again smiling.

I threw my arms around him and hugged his tightly like a giant teddy bear. He began to hug me a little to tight and I heard my back crack, which is what I needed due to the stress.

I looked at the other wolf who was still unfamiliar to me. "Who's this?"

"Oh right! This is one of our newer additions to the pack. This is Miles, and his sister is somewhere in the woods hunting. Her name is Grace."

"It's nice to meet you Miles."

He shook my hand "Likewise Lily. Are you here to see Jackson?"

I nodded "Is he here?"

Bray nodded toward the barn. "He's in the garage fixing his car. We'll leave you to talk with him."

"Thanks Bray."

"Again, it's good to see you, we've missed you around here."

I almost cried, now I knew not only Jackson was missing me but the whole pack. I was missing them too. "I've missed you all too." I hugged him again then walked into the garage to see the person I came here for.

Sure enough he was in there tightening some bolt or something in the engine. I gently knocked on the door. "Jackson."

He stopped what he was doing like someone had froze him then he slowly turned around and looked at me.

"I'm here." I said walking closer to my shirtless best friend.

"You're here."

"We need to talk."

Jackson nodded "Yeah we do."

I took a deep breath and let the words in my head just fall out. "I miss you Jackson, I miss you so much."

He took two steps closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. His body was burning as it was pressed against mine but it felt good, better than good, great.

He whispered in my ear "I miss you too Lily."

**Sneak Preview:**

"So, you came back for me then?" Jackson said smugly.

"Yeah I wanted to see you."

Jackson laughed then shook his head. "You still can't admit it can you?"

I looked at him puzzled "What are you talking about?"

He walked closer to me and was hovering over me by at least five feet. "You're in love with me Lily, you've fallen for me and you can't even see it."

I was shocked and dismayed by what he was saying. I was not in love with my best friend! I was in love with Oliver! I didn't want Jackson that way...right?


	5. Visiting Dunn prt 2

I sat in the garage with him watching him fix his car and when he finished we both took a walk through the forest. Oliver didn't want me to go in the forest due to the Maya incident but I figured I was with a werewolf, I should be fine. Jackson and I walked silently for a while enjoying each other's company until I broke the silence.

"How are things with the pack?"

"Good, really good. They miss you though, all of them."

I smiled "I miss them too."

"Then why don't you come by and visit more often."

"Because you seem to have a thing against you and I being friends when I'm with a vampire."

"Can you blame me?!"

We both grew silent again now angry with one another but this time Jackson broke the silence.

"Why did you come back here Lily? You have everything you want back home. Why travel here to Dunn?"

I was a little shocked by this, what did he mean what was I doing there? "I missed you you jerk!"

"So, you came back for me then?" Jackson said smugly.

"Yeah I wanted to see you."

Jackson laughed then shook his head. "You still can't admit it can you?"

I looked at him puzzled "What are you talking about?"

He walked closer to me and was hovering over me by at least five feet. "You're in love with me Lily, you've fallen for me and you can't even see it."

I was shocked and dismayed by what he was saying. I was not in love with my best friend! I was in love with Oliver! I didn't want Jackson that way...right?

I stammered to get the words out. "That's not it, I'm not in love with you."

"Oh you're not?" he continued to have that smug little grin on his face.

"No I'm not! And wipe that smirk off your face!"

He laughed at my efforts to be tough with him and at the fact he thought I was doing a horrible job at lying. But I wasn't lying! I didn't love Jackson that way, he was my brother, my family that was it!

"Are you trying that hard to convince yourself?"

I had had enough of this. "You know what? This was a mistake." I turned to walk back to my dad's fish mobile when Jackson grapped my arm and locked me into a kiss. A passionate lingering kiss.

I didn't like it. I didn't want to like it but somehow I think I did. After about twenty seconds he let me go and looked at me.

"Are you done?" I asked angrily.

He nodded and smiled "Yeah."

"Good." then I think I might have blacked out or had a blonde moment because right then I balled up my fist and punched Jackson right across the face. I screamed out in agonizing pain. "OW OW OW!!"

Naturally Jackson laughed. "Are you ok?"

"NO! YOU BROKE MY HAND!"

"You broke your hand Lil."

I frowned and continued walking to my car. Jackson stopped me again.

"Let me see your hand Lil."

I pulled away "No! I don't want you to even touch me!" I got in the car, slammed the door, and drove off with my good hand. In the rearview mirror I saw Jackson laughing his head off then a loud howl followed close behind.

When I got back to town I went straight to the Oken's house so Robbie could take a look at my hand.

"Lily, what happened?" Robbie said opening the door and seeing my swollen hand.

"Jackson" I grumbled.

Robbie Ray led me inside and sat me down on the couch. "I'll bandage that right up Lil, just wait right here."

Oliver and Miley came downstairs along with Sarah, Jake, and Rico. Rico looked at my hand and laughed.

"What did your klutziness get you into this time Lily?"

"It wasn't my klutziness, I punched a werewolf in the face."

Rico looked impressed then high fived my good hand. I looked up at Oliver and Miley who weren't impressed but rather pissed off.

"You went to Dunn? How could you do that?! You know I can't see you there!" Miley was angry, really angry. "You're just lucky Maya wasn't out there or who knows what could have happened?"

I felt really terrible. One, because I could see the hurt I caused Oliver by going to see Jackson and two, because Miley was genuniely worried about me. I looked down at my hand which Robbie Ray was now checking.

"You broke a few bones in your hand, should heal right up in a couple of weeks." he began to bandage it being super gentle.

"Miley, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have worried you like that. It'll never happen again."

Miley smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Olivers' not the only one who cares about you Lil, we all do."

"Speak for yourself." I heard Sarah mumble under her breath.

I looked to Oliver who still look like I had stomped all over his heart which felt a thousand times worse now. "Can I have a minute alone with Oliver guys?"

Everyone nodded and cleared the room leaving only me and Oliver. I stood up being careful with my hand, and I placed my good hand on his cheek.

"I know you're mad at me"

Oliver shook his head "I could never be mad at you Lily, if anything you should be the one mad at me."

I was so confused here, but usually with Oliver confusion was common. "Why?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. "I left you Lils, and you met Jackson who protected you, guarded you, and started to bring you back to life. How could you not have some feelings towards him? Or him have feelings towards you?"

I wanted to scream, not at Oliver but just scream my lungs out at the idea both he and Jackson had about me. I was not in love with Jackson, he was like a brother and I would never think of him in that way. I was in love with someone else, someone who had stolen my heart long before Jackson even played this big part in my life.

I gathered myself up and took a deep breath so that I wouldn't scream and let out my frustrations on Oliver. "I don't love Jackson the way I love you!" sadly, the words did come out a little angry.

Oliver brought me closer to his cold body. "How's your hand?" he changed the subject which was alright with me.

"Fine, still hurts but fine."

He took my hand and laid a gentle kiss on it then he kissed my wrist. He laid another kiss on my shoulder then neck and eventually my lips. How could he, or anyone think I loved Jackson this way? I don't think I could even think of holding him this way or kissing him this way, I was Oliver's heart and soul.

**Sneak Preview:**

"So your saying that disgusting bloodsucker is back?" growled Jackson.

"Yes." Oliver was calm and perfectly collected.

Me? Well I wasn't as calm or collected. There were six vampires behind me and about ten werewolves in front of me, both sides ready for a fight.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her and rip out her throat."

I cringed at the visual in my head, I did want her gone but seeing Jackson rip her apart with his teeth was not a vision to be desired.

"It's not that simple."

"Why?" Jackson grew impatient.

Oliver took a step closer into the imaginary line that separated the two species "She has an army..."

"Vampires"

"...Hungry vampires."


	6. Forming the Army

Oliver drove me home and Miley followed in my dad's fishing truck. My hand was no longer throbbing and the swelling had gone down, but I knew I was going to have to come up with some lame excuse of how I broke my hand in the first place to my dad.

"He's out there." Oliver said softly

"Who's out there?"

Oliver looked out the window and knew Miley saw the same thing he did. "Jackson and some of the pack. He wants to talk."

What on earth did Jackson want to talk about with a bunch of vampires? He hated even being in the same room as vampires and hated being in the same planet as Oliver. I knew if I wasn't in the way Jackson would have already try to kill Oliver and his whole family.

"What does he want to talk about?"

Oliver stopped the car near the woods. "Come on." He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Ready for some running?"

I was so used to Oliver's running I didn't even shut my eyes anymore, in fact I enjoyed it. "Let's go gazelle."

Oliver smiled and threw me on his back. "Hang on." he took off full speed into the dark woods.

We were there in seconds and he put me down gently. "Where's Miley?"

Miley crept up quietly and gracefully and with her the rest of the Okens. "I thought the rest of the family should be here too."

"Good idea."

"You know just in case we have to pull apart some dogs." Miley laughed at her own joke and I made a face.

Oliver shot her a glare and she shot him one back. "Oo someone is in a mood."

"You think I like being out here and endangering Lily's life?" asked Oliver.

"Danger? The werewolves love her! That's why they always hug her and that's why she stinks right now. No offense Lil."

I shrugged "None taken."

Suddenly Jackson emerged from the trees in his human form fully clothed. Behind him were some of the pack. He stopped about four feet from the Okens and looked directly at me.

"Hello Lily." he smiled at me.

I was still not to happy with him since he kissed me and broke my hand, which could be argued that it was my fault but I digress.

"Jackson, you wanted to speak with us." Oliver chimmed in.

"Why didn't you tell us about Maya?"

How did he find out? Had he seen her? Was she closer than I thought she was? Was my dad safe at home right now? Could Oliver read Jackson's thoughts about the kiss?

"Well it seems we didn't need to."

Jackson growled "There's no time for your sarcasm now bloodsucker! Now tell me is it true?"

Oliver nodded his head. "Yes, its true."

"So your saying that disgusting bloodsucker is back?" growled Jackson.

"Yes." Oliver was calm and perfectly collected.

Me? Well I wasn't as calm or collected. There were six vampires behind me and about ten werewolves in front of me, both sides ready for a fight.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her and rip out her throat."

I cringed at the visual in my head, I did want her gone but seeing Jackson rip her apart with his teeth was not a vision to be desired.

"It's not that simple."

"Why?" Jackson grew impatient.

Oliver took a step closer into the imaginary line that separated the two species "She has an army..."

"Vampires"

"...Hungry vampires."

I looked at Oliver who could sense I was afraid and grabbed my hand. I could see Jackson bare his teeth at the image of my hand in Oliver's.

"Hungry?" asked Jackson

"The killings that have been happening in Seattle were all done by Maya. She has been turning most of them into vampires and newborn vampires are thirsty which is why the killings have multiplied. She is breeding an army of hungry, rebellious vampires." Miley answered his question.

Jackson took a step closer into the imaginary barrier. "When will they come?"

Miley gave a remorseful look "The vision isn't clear Jackson, she keeps changing her plans as she changes more and more people. But I do have a guess."

"Better than nothing I suppose."

"A few weeks."

"Weeks?!" Jackson and I exclaimed in unison.

Oliver gripped my hand a little tighter again sensing my anxiousness. "We are going to do whatever it takes to protect Lily."

The words weren't as reassuring as I'd hoped they would be. Picturing Oliver and Maya fighting was painful because that meant there was a possiblity he would not live and I wasn't prepared to lose him or any of my vampire family again.

"So are we." added Jackson.

I snapped my head in Jackson's direction. "Jackson." I said sternly "You can't put yourself in danger or the pack. It's hard enough putting this on the Okens."

"I don't care Lily. This had become our fight too whether you like it or not."

I could feel tears welling up. Now if this went wrong I could lose both of the most important people in my life.

"As if now, we fight with you bloodsuckers." Jackson added.

The corner of Oliver's mouth curled up a little in a grin. "We know if you join us we will have no problem with Maya and her newborns."

"Then its settled."

"Settled." Oliver held out his hand so Jackson could shake it.

Jackson was reluctant but when I gave him a look he took his hand and gave it a friendly shake.

**Sneak Preview:**

"We can't do this Lily." Oliver sat up and put his shirt back on.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why." Oliver buttoned up his shirt "It's too dangerous."

"So if I was less fragile..." I began

"What?" asked Oliver turning to look at me with his golden eyes.

I sat closer to him and put a hand on his cheek "I want to be with you Oliver, forever." I kissed his eyes "I want you to make me what you are...turn me into a vampire."


	7. Voting

I explained my busted hand as nothing more than my clumsiness plus a hammer plus Jackson's garage. I thought the story was a little far fetched but apparently it was good enough for my dad. I went to my room and there was Oliver already sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Come and lay down, it's been a long day."

Long was right. I took off my shoes and crawled into bed with him and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair then gently kissed my lips. The kiss started off tender and sweet then immediantly turned passionate and burning with a desire to be closer to one another. I think at that moment Lily Truscott left my body and another Lily who was seductive and yearning to be with her incredibly sexy boyfriend more than anything took over my body. I began unbuttoning Oliver's shirt and explored his chest with my fingertips. His chest was cold and perfectly sculpted like a beautiful marble statue. Before I knew it his shirt was gone and I was forcing myself on top of him. Oliver let out a moan then pushed me off gently but was enough to flop me on the bed away from him.

"What? What, did I do something?"

"We can't do this Lily." Oliver sat up and put his shirt back on.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why." Oliver buttoned up his shirt "It's too dangerous."

"So if I was less fragile..." I began

"What?" asked Oliver turning to look at me with his golden eyes.

I sat closer to him and put a hand on his cheek "I want to be with you Oliver, forever." I kissed his eyes "I want you to make me what you are...turn me into a vampire."

Oliver stood up and walked toward the window. He stared out into the night and didn't say a word, he just kept that same stone look on his face. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck bringing his face closer to mine. I put a hand on his cheek and focused on his eyes which were now a deep red color. I guess I tempted him a little too much.

"Think about it Oliver, if I was a vampire you wouldn't have to worry about me getting old-"

"No" he said sternly.

I put my arms down "Why not?"

He put my face in his hands and looked at me with pain in his eyes and sorrow. "Don't you think I want to be with you for an eternity? I love you Lily...I love you too much to curse you with immortality."

"Being with you forever is no curse! I know what I want and what I want is you."

Oliver still had the same look in his eyes, I could tell no one was going to be turning anyone into a vampire tonight and no one was having sex tonight either...crap.

"Go to sleep Lily you look tired."

Oliver scooped me up and laid me in bed. He kissed my eyes than laid down next to me he stroked my hair and hummed a tune in my ear. I wanted to argue this some more but the tune was so beautiful and calming I immediantly became a slave to it and fell asleep.

When I awoke I already had a plan on what I had to do to get Oliver to turn me. I turned to Oliver who was still watching me.

"Get out of bed, you're taking me to your house."

"Huh?"

I combed out my hair with my fingers and tried to look halfway decent. "We're going to see you're family. We're putting it to a vote!" I turned to face him.

He was still confused but he got on his feet nonetheless. "Putting what to a vote?" he asked.

"My mortality"

His eyes grew wide but he wasn't stopping me. I zoomed downstairs and out the door to meet Oliver at his car.

"Lily let's consider this for a minute-"

I took the keys from him and smiled "I'll drive."

I barged into the Oken house which would have surprised anyone else if one of them wasn't psychic. When I walked into the dining room everyone was already seated.

"So Lily, what's this all about?" asked Miley

"Ok, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I want to be a vampire."

Robbie looked at me then at his beautiful wife Rachel. "Lily, that's a big decision."

"I know, which is why I do want all of you to have some say in the matter. I want to put it to a vote."

"Lily, this is a waste of time." Sarah snapped.

Oliver looked at Sarah and gave her a pleading glance. "Ok, who votes for Lily to become a vampire?" I looked at Rachel first to see what she would vote.

"Lily, you are like a daughter to me, in my eyes you are an Oken so my vote is yes."

I smiled than moved on to Robbie Ray "I know this is what you want Lily, but it's very dangerous...but I can see this is what you truly want so I vote yes."

Next up was Miley and Jake. Miley didn't take long convincing. "Hell yes!" she screamed while Jake simply nodded in agreement.

I looked at Rico now, he was one of the last ones. "Well, if you're a vampire you'd be less fragile and hopefully less klutzy."

I gave him an evil glare which he laughed off.

"I vote yes."

Finally, it was down to Sarah, the same Sarah who hated me and detested me I already knew her vote on me living forever.

"No."

"Sarah." Miley started

"It's not for a reason you think ok? Look, Lily I was human once and believe me, I wish I still was. I would kill to have voted to save my mortality and here you are giving it up? I just don't think that's right, you're thinking with your heart and not your head. So no, absolutly not to you becoming a vampire."

The response wasn't what I expected but I wasn't too mad at that, I actually understood somewhat and saw where Sarah was coming from. The votes were in and all was in favor of Lily Truscott becoming a vampire.

"So, how does this work? Do you just bite me?"

"We need some preparation, then on graduation I will turn you myself." Robbie said.

After we all discussed this longer, we decided that on my graduation I would turn into a vampire. Oliver drove me home so we could talk alone.

"So, a vampire huh? Is that what you really want Lils?"

I shook my head no "You want to know what I really want?"

"What?"

I grinned at Oliver "For you to turn me."

His face curled into a painful angry expression and he turned to face the window not even looking at me.

"It's what I want."

"I can't do that Lily, please don't ask me to."

I wrapped a reassuring arm around him and kissed him softly. "Please Oliver."

He kept the same expression than finally something sparked. "Ok, I'll do it on one condition."

"Anything!" My heart leapt in my chest.

Then he looked in my eyes with a stare that looked right into my soul, I felt so connected to him at this moment and knew he could feel it too then he gave his condition. "Marry me"

My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I've been searching for you for two hundred years, I think it's time I settled down don't you?"

"But...but...but..."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"NO! I mean YES! I mean I...I...I...I"

Oliver laughed at my babbling.

"I don't believe in marriage Oliver, not since my parents split-"

"Hey, we're not your parents, we're you and me."

He had a point there, but I was still not sure, what if I didn't make a good bride or he got sick of me? What do I do? I was so confused and my stomach was in knots. Marriage...that word was still ringing in my head.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Where are we going to hide her?" Jackson asked

"Hide me?"

"We can't very well let you stick around Seattle during the fighting Lils." Oliver replied.

Jackson looked at me then Oliver, he didn't say anything he just thought it and that was all Oliver needed.

"That's a good idea Jackson."

"What?"

Oliver looked at me "Jackson and I will hide you in the nearby mountains, we'll camp out there that way she won't know where you could have gone and we'll be there to protect you."

I thought it was a good plan until I heard the 'we'

"Both of you guys? Jackson and Oliver? Both? Alone with Lily?" Miley was just as shocked as I was. "This will be interesting."


	8. Hiding Lily Truscott

Oliver had me wrapped up tightly in his arms when I awoke the next morning. His sweet breath fell over my face like a blanket and his marble chest felt perfect under me. And his hand was a perfect fit in mine. So I was still wondering why the thought of marrying this perfect boy frightened me so much. I would love nothing more than to spend eternity with Oliver Oken. He would be mine and I would be his...forever. But that's what scared me the most. What if one day he just got sick of me, or I was no longer enough? I don't know what I would do if I lost him again.

I looked up at Oliver and he smiled down at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"Miley says the wolves want to speak with us. We better go."

I didn't want to get up, this position I was in was perfect. Every inch of me touching Oliver and loving him completely.

"A few more minutes."

Oliver laughed. "It's about you."

"The pack wants to talk about me?"

Oliver nodded "Jackson mostly."

Part of me now wanted to leave to see Jackson which made me feel guilty. I arose and put on some different clothes while Oliver's smile faded as he saw how quickly I got up at the sound of Jackson's name.

We arrived at Oliver's house and the pack was already inside talking to Robbie and the rest of the family.

"Robbie, this is not a negotitation. She has to stay in Dunn."

"We can't get to her if we have to she's staying with one of us!" Jake argued back.

"No! She needs to be with one of us! We can protect her!"

Jackson and Jake were arguing back and forth until I stepped in.

"Whoa whoa what are you two arguing about?"

"The mongrel says you should stay in Dunn with him."

"And pretty boy Jake here says you stay with them here where you're a target!"

I looked to Oliver who thought for a moment then popped up with an idea. "I know where she will go!"

"Where are we going to hide her?" Jackson asked

"Hide me?"

"We can't very well let you stick around Seattle during the fighting Lils." Oliver replied.

Jackson looked at me then Oliver, he didn't say anything he just thought it and that was all Oliver needed.

"That's a good idea Jackson."

"What?"

Oliver looked at me "Jackson and I will hide you in the nearby mountains, we'll camp out there that way she won't know where you could have gone and we'll be there to protect you."

I thought it was a good plan until I heard the 'we'

"Both of you guys? Jackson and Oliver? Both? Alone with Lily?" Miley was just as shocked as I was. "This will be interesting."

I mumbled under my breath "Too interesting..."

**Sneak Preview:**

"I'm freezing!"

Oliver looked at me with sad eyes knowing that he couldn't touch me or I might freeze to death. But I didn't care I wanted him to hold me tight against him, I longed to feel his arms around me protecting me.

"Jackson" he said "your body runs at a high temperature right?"

He nodded

"Lily, let Jackson hold you."

Jackson smiled and looked at me holding out his arms. I was reluctant.

"Oliver-"

"Lily, you're cold just come here and let me hold you." Jackson said.

I crawled over and nestled into Jackson's embrace watching Oliver's hurt and pained eyes. This was the worst I could hurt him.


	9. Face to face

We hiked up the mountain. Oliver and Jackson were faster than me of course as I kept tripping on branches, rocks, and my own two feet. The walk was mostly silent and awkward because I didn't want to be all over Oliver in front of Jackson and I didn't want to upset Oliver by conversing with Jackson so casually. I was between a rock and a hard place, or worse a vampire and a werewolf. But the silence didn't really bother me, what really had me shaking in my boots was the fact my vampire and werewolf family were out there right not waiting for Maya and her army. The thought caused me to wince.

It was freezing on the mountain and it a thin sheet of snow covered the floor. Oliver and Jackson pitched the tent while I waited sat on a nearby rock.

"I wonder if everyone is ok." I said so silently to myself it was almost a whisper. But of course, Oliver heard me.

He stroked my hair "They're going to be fine Lil, don't worry." he kissed my forehead. His cold lips sent a shock through my body "I'm here."

His soothing voice calmed my nerves until I looked up at Jackson who was glaring with two angry eyes at the public display of affection from Oliver and I.

"Tents up, let get in. Lily you look like a human popcicle."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes while he smiled jokingly. He was right though, between the 20 degree weather and the cold of Oliver's body against mine I was surprised I wasn't already frozen in place like a caveman.

I got in the tent with Oliver and Jackson each on opposite sides of me. Now the awkwardness was hard to ignore.

"I'm freezing!"

Oliver looked at me with sad eyes knowing that he couldn't touch me or I might freeze to death. But I didn't care I wanted him to hold me tight against him, I longed to feel his arms around me, protecting me.

"Jackson" he said "your body runs at a high temperature right?"

He nodded

"Lily, let Jackson hold you."

Jackson smiled and looked at me holding out his arms. I was reluctant.

"Oliver-"

"Lily, you're cold just come here and let me hold you." Jackson said.

I crawled over and nestled into Jackson's embrace watching Oliver's hurt and pained eyes. This was the worst I could hurt him.

"I think that's good." I tried to pull away but Jackson held me in a hard lock against him.

"Lily don't be so stubborn! Just let me warm you."

"Seriously, I'm fine." I said really trying to release myself from his grasp.

He still held on tight and I looked at Oliver's pained expression.

"I'm going to go check the forest, make sure its safe." Oliver said getting out of the tent.

I called after him. "Oliver"

But he kept walking trying to escape the image of Jackson and I intertwined together. I turned to Jackson and punched him as hard as I could shouting in pain.

"OW! YOU BROKE MY HAND!" I screamed.

"You broke your hand Lils, what was that for anyway?"

I looked at his unscathed face and grew even angrier. Here I was with a broken hand and he sat there in perfect condition.

"Why are you doing this to me? To Oliver?"

Jackson smiled and looked at me "Why should it bug Oliver or you? Unless you actually did feel something for me...?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from his smug grin. I was in no mood to start this up when the people I loved most were fighting a crazed vampire and her newborns for me. But as I let the words marinate in my head I began to ask myself if Jackson had a point. I shook my head to clear the absurd thought.

I could hear a ruffling in the snow and my heart skipped a beat as I froze with fear. Jackson held me closer which actually did help.

"It's just your bloodsucker." he said

Oliver walked back in the tent and saw the new developed closeness between Jackson and I. He ignored it, as pain, fear, agony, and rage all came across his face at once.

"Someones' out there, _she's _out there. She brought a friend too."

I nearly threw up with the fear boiling up in the pit of my stomach.

"How do you know its her?"

"I can smell her, and I know what she's thinking." he looked down at me and I could hear a low growl sounding from behind his clenched teeth.

"We'll scan the perimeter, she can't be to close." Jackson finally released me as I began to sweat from the heat. I got out of the tent with the boys and watched Jackson take on the form of the giant wolf.

"We'll be back Lily, stay here." Oliver said in haste.

Jackson began running in one direction to find Maya. As Oliver was about to run I grabbed his hand and looked into his perfect gold eyes.

"Come back to me." I whispered to him. The tears welled up in my eyes and he brushed one away with his thumb.

With this stone cold hands he took my face and kissed me with such passion and heat that I began to sweat again. I felt like I could fly but also cry because I knew this could be the last kiss I shared with Oliver. I just couldn't think that.

Oliver finally pulled away then sprinted into the dark forest after my stalker.

I was alone, afraid, and freezing again. My vampire and my werewolf where now out there in the danger. I sat back down on the rock and tried not to count the infinite seconds ticking by. Their going to be right back...Right back...Right back...I said in my head over and over.

Tears of fear began to fall, and I was beginning to lose it. It had only been a minute or two but it felt like an eternity. I wanted to call out for them but if I did Maya might hear me.

I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine as a new burst of cold consumed me. It was uncomfortable and eerie then I got up onto my feet. I turned and realized I was face to face, eye to eye with her.

"Hello Lily,"

I froze with fear, my feet glued to the floor. I looked at her with fear in my tearful eyes.

She sniffed the air blowing through my hair. "You still smell so delicious." I winced "Where's your Oliver? This seems to easy."

I couldn't answer, the words were locked in my throat and all my senses had shut down.

She shrugged "No matter, I can finish him later. But now..." She ran her finger through my hair than down the side of my neck. I shuttered with chills "I'm starving." She then opened her mouth wide and I could feel her cool breath on my neck and could feel her arctic lips on my skin...


	10. Thunder

I don't know what happened between the time Maya's venomous fangs were about to pierce my skin and me on the ground hearing snarls and growls from two raging vampires. I must have blacked out because before I she could even take a bit from me Oliver had her by the neck and was throwing her against a tree. The thick branch snapped in half like a pathetic twig but Maya sprung back onto her feet. There she was, her and Oliver fighting for me. One to protect me, the other to drink me dry out of revenge. Maya lunged for Oliver and Oliver lunged back snapping towards her throat. Maya pushed him off and was now hovering over him.

I screamed "NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I don't know what came over me then because there is no way me, Lily Truscott would have thrown a rock at Maya thinking it would stop her.

She looked at me with piercing red eyes and grinned then she walked away from Oliver and made her way to me. She was now grabbing my neck squeezing it until the air was pinched out of me and I was gagging for air.

Suddenly, Oliver was up again taking Maya's arm in his statuelike hands and ripped it off like nothing. I stood in shock and looked at the severed arm wiggling like a fish. Oliver ripped off another arm and her leg. She was screaming in pain and agony. I had never heard such a bloodcurdling scream before, it made me want to scream too. I watched as she was ripped apart like tissue paper by the man I loved than I watched as Oliver torched her remains with a lighter. Just like that it was over.

"Lily, are you ok?" Oliver asked frantically. "Did she hurt you at all?"

I shook my head "No" I watched the flames grow higher and higher and glow brighter and brighter. I looked at Oliver and wrapped my arms around him holding him tight. "Oh Oliver."

He hung on to me too as if he were to let go I would fly away. He was my protector, my guardian angel who saved me yet again. But where was my other angel? Where was Jackson?

"Oliver, where's Jackson?"

Oliver looked at me with an expressionless look. "He's finished off her other newborn she brought along. But he was hurt Lil."

My eyes grew wide and I became hysteric. "Is he going to be ok? Where is he? I want to see him!" I blurted.

Oliver drew me closer. "He's going to be fine. Robbie took him after the war, the newborns are dead...you're safe now."

Safe. A word I never thought would be used to describe my state of being. But I always did feel safe when I was with Oliver.

"I want to see Jackson" I said again.

I could see this was hurting Oliver when I said this but I wanted to see Jackson, I had to see Jackson.

"He needs to heal for a little bit, you can see him tomorrow."

I placed a hand on Oliver's marble face and turned it to face me. I lifted myself on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Right now this is where I wanted to be, with Oliver, safe and nothing else to stand in our way.

The next morning I awoke in my room with Oliver stroking my back gently. I turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning." he purred. "You were talking again."

"What did I broadcast this time?"

"You said 'I love you Oliver' and few times. Then you said 'Change me'."

I blushed "Did that make you consider changing me without following your archaic condition?"

Oliver laughed "Nope, I still have one condition."

I sighed then got up. I remembered I had to go see Jackson today. "Going to visit the wolf?"

I nodded.

Instead of looking hurt and pained Oliver simply hugged me tightly then whispered "Be back soon." Somehow, it still made the trip to Dunn harder.

I arrived at Jackson's while it was pouring rain outside. I expected to see a banged up guy with IVs and casts and everything you see on ER. But instead I saw Jackson laying in bed with nothing but a brace on his leg and a bandage wrapped around his forearm. If anything, it looked like he was recovering from a football or hiking injury instead of a vampire attack.

"Jackson?"

He looked at me with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Lily."

"How are you?"

"Ok, I'm already healing fast but I have to stay idle so the bones with set properly, Dr. Oken told me that."

"Do what he says, he's a great doctor."

Jackson nodded and scooted over on the bed so I could sit beside him. I nestled next to him feeling the warmth radiating from his body.

"So, how are things with your bloodsucker?"

I rolled my eyes "Good. Their better knowing I have nothing to fear from anything. It's just me and him now."

"Hopefully you still have a place for me in that big heart of yours."

"There will always be a place for you Jackson."

I laid my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes for a moment to sink in the feelings of being with Jackson. I didn't want it to be like this, I wanted him to only be my best friend, but that didn't work. Deep down I knew, I knew all along, I had fallen for Jackson some part of my heart was his.

"Lily, I can't keep doing this." he said.

I looked up at him "What?"

"I love you Lily Truscott, I always will. I just can't handle being your number two. I want to be the one."

I began to feel the tears coming.

"I know you're fighting with this, me and Oliver pulling you back and forth back and forth."

I continued to look at Jackson and let him talk.

"You know, I heard before, if you love something you can either do two things: One, you hang on and never let go. Or two, you let it go because you know that that's what they want. When you love someone you give them what they want even if it kills you."

They traitorous tears fell down my face now.

"I love you Lily, and I know you love me too...but there's someone you love more, someone else you want. I'm going to give you what you want and let you go."

I wiped a tear away but it was no use, I got up and began to walk out the door but turned back. "Kiss me Jackson."

Without any hesitation he pulled my face down to his and kissed me deeply. I shut my eyes and gave in, part of me was disgusted with myself but part of me wanted to feel his lips just one more time. He released me.

Before I walked away I turned back to ask "Still friends, right Jackson?"

He smiled "You'll always be my Lily."

Then I walked out of the room leaving behind my best friend. I knew Oliver would have done the same if I wanted to be with Jackson but Jackson doing this seemed more hurtful, maybe because I knew I would never ask Oliver to leave me I would always want him forever. Than it hit me, I knew what I had to do now. I jumped in my car and zoomed back home hearing a loud painful howl as I left.


	11. Sealing the deal

Oliver and I laid on his bed silent and holding on to one another. Never before had Oliver felt so warm, as if he wasn't a vampire at all. I never did think of Oliver as my "vampire boyfriend", he was so much more to me. He was my life, my everything and I think if he loved me enough to fight temptation on a daily basis than I think I could do what I was about to do for him. If it meant spending forever with him, I would do it.

"Oliver?" I asked leaning against his chest

"Yes?"

"I love you"

He sighed and smiled my favorite crooked smile "Me too."

I sat up so that I was facing him and looking into his topaz eyes. "You know your condition?"

He nodded

"Well, I was thinking about it and I decided that if it means being what you are, being with you forever until the end of time than I will gladly marry you."

Oliver's expression turned blank then his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "The deals' off."

I looked at him in dismay now. How could he so easily give in? Was the idea of spending forever with me that bad? "What?!"

"I'll still keep my end of the bargain and change you after graduation, but as far as having to marry me you have been set free."

I shook my head "Whoa whoa wait. Just like that? What changed? Am I not the type of girl you want to spend eternity with?"

Oliver became offended and I could feel the anger in him now. "How could you think that? I will always want you. There will never be a moment I want to let go of you but I want you to be happy. I want your happiness above all else, and I can see marriage is not what you want."

I took Oliver's hand in min stroking the top of his hand with my thumb. "I want to be with you forever too, more than forever and if that means becoming your wife, I'll do it. I'll do whatever I have to to be with you. To have you as my own."

"You already have me."

"Then let's think of this marriage as sealing the deal."

Oliver smiled a smile that even an angel would be jealous of. We got on our feet and were ready to drive to my house.

"Now the truly frightening part: telling my dad."

Oliver grinned "That is truly frightening."

I laughed and began walking but Oliver stopped me. "Wait" he said gently.

I turned to look at Oliver who was still holding my hand. "What is it?"

"I want to do this properly." and with that, he got down on one knee and looked me in the eyes with more love and compassion I'd ever known.

"Will you marry me Lily Truscott?" he purred.

I smiled brightly and said with a decided mind and heart "Yes." then he slipped his mother's ring upon my finger.

He got up and kissed my lips, our first kiss as an engaged couple and hopefully there would be many more to come when I became Lily Oken.


	12. Running

**Jackson...**

It had been about a month since the vampire attack and I shattered my leg and broke my arm. And it had been about three weeks since _she _shattered my heart. I had heard about the engagement from my dad when he talked to her dad on the phone. Now today I get to be reminded again as I open the invitation to the wedding. It was beautiful, finally decorated and looked like it took some time and effort to make this just as I imagine it took to make all the invitations.

I held the invitation in my hand and began to shake with anger. How could she do this? Marry the leech! And soon after become one of them. The thought truly got me sick to my stomach. Part of me wanted to go to Seattle and rip out his throat but I knew that would go against the treaty and I wasn't about to give the vampires any reason to come hunt the pack with revenge on their minds. Plus, I would lose Lily for good.

I couldn't do this, I couldn't just keep pretending I was ok with Lily marrying someone who wasn't me. I wish she could see how much I loved her. I wish she could want me the way she wanted him. I wish I was the man she was getting ready to marry. I wish, I wish, I wish... But wishing wasn't going to get me what I wanted. What I wanted would soon be gone sleeping with another man, becoming what he was.

I threw the invitation across the room. I could feel the uncontrollable anger welling up inside me. The wolf was consuming me. I had to get out. I ran out the door ripping off my shirt then I phased into the beast. I was running as fast as I could when I heard the voice of my brothers in my head.

"Jackson, where are you going?"

"Jackson this is insane!"

"You can't leave!"

"She's not worth it man."

I growled at that remark.

Nothing could stop me from what I was about to do. I wasn't going to let myself suffer more than I had to. I had given everything I had so far: my heart, my mortality, my friendship...And what have I gotten in return? My heart broken and left in pieces over a girl who was in love with my mortal enemy. I kept running. Faster and faster I went into the woods letting the falling rain hit my face.

I ran until I knew I was at least a few miles outside the Dunn city limits. I was leaving it behind, all of it: my pack, my family, and ultimatly who I was.


	13. The new story

**The last and final story in the saga is up now! It's titled "Love Remains the Same"**


End file.
